The present invention relates to a test tool for optometry and, more particularly, to a test tool for optometry suitably used for mounting a progressive multifocal trial lens.
Along with aging in the recent protracted-life society, demands for presbyopic lenses have increased. In particular, progressive multifocal lenses have become popular very widely, and their types have become vary. In order to let the wearers know the design characteristics of the progressive multifocal lenses, it is preferable to have the wearer actually wear lenses that may be appropriate, and to test the individual lenses. It is, however, not easy to create an atmosphere for trying a trial lens accurately. More specifically, the eye points are adjusted using an optometrical frame for testing. Then, the state of the glasses, other than presbyopic lenses, that the wearer currently wears is created by combining general trial lenses, and trial for the progressive multifocal trial lenses is started. Therefore, various types of adjusting operations such as mounting trial lenses, adjustment of lens combinations, adjusting operation of the pupillary distance (to be referred to as PD hereinafter), adjustment of the cylinder axis, and adjustment of the eye points are inevitable. Hence, preparation for wearing takes time, and the setting operation for the wearing state is not easy.
A person with astigmatism or a high-dioputric power shortsighted person needs a large number of lenses to be combined, and progressive multifocal lenses are added to these lenses. Hence, the thicknesses and weights of the lens portions increase, imposing a burden to the wearer.
Conventionally, various types of optometrical frames have been proposed to be used for testing the vision of a person to be tested (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-46725 (claims, line 39, lower left column of page 2 to line 15, right column of page 9, and FIGS. 1 and 3).
Note that the present applicant did not reach a preceding technical reference closely related to the present invention other than that specified by the information in the preceding technical reference described in this specification.
The optometrical frame described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-46725 comprises a front mounting integrally having a pair of left and right temples for clamping the side head portions of the wearer, a pair of left and right lens holders attached to the front surface of the front mounting to be movable in the right-to-left direction, a lens holder holding member for holding the lens holders together with the front mounting, and a nose pad detachably attached to the front mounting. Usually, the optometrical frame is mounted on the person to be tested by placing the nose pad against the person's nose, and the wearer's eyesight is examined. When the wearer's eyesight is to be examined with his glasses on, a hanger is attached to the front mounting in place of the nose pad, and is placed on the upper surfaces of the rims of the glasses, so that the optometrical frame is stabilized. Then, the wearer's eyesight is tested with the trial lenses mounted on the lens holders and the lenses of the glasses being placed one upon another.
As the optometrical frame described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-46725 has the front mounting, two lens holders, lens holder holding member, nose pad, hanger, and the like, the number of components is accordingly large, the weight of the optometrical frame cannot be decreased, and the manufacturing cost is high. When the wearer's eyesight is to be tested with his glasses on, the nose pad must be exchanged for the hanger, which is cumbersome. When the optometrical frame is to be used as it is mounted on the glasses, its entire weight acts on the nose through the glasses, imposing a great burden to the nose. Also, the temples (a total of 4) of the glasses and optometrical frame are placed on the ears and side head portions. Thus, if the optometry takes time, the wearer feels the four temples annoying.
The present invention has been made to solve the conventional problems described above, and has as its object to provide a test tool for optometry which is simple and has a small number of components to enable weight reduction and cost reduction, and which can be worn to be overlaid on the existing glasses.